Sonny With Another Chance
by CCsmile
Summary: Sonny gets another big break when she's offered to sing at the Tween Choice Awards!  What happens when she doesn't want to tell her friends?  My 1st FanFiction.  Rated for bad day complaining.  No bad words, I promise.  Humor/Friendship/Romance R & R
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Sonny's POV**

Last night I had gotten a phone call. As I listened to the person on the other end my jaw dropped, and all I could do was squeal with delight "Yes! Yes! Absolutely Yes! I'd be honored! Thank You!" Then we hung up.

All I could think about for the rest of the night was _I can't believe I've just been asked to perform one of __**my**__ songs at the Tween Choice Awards!_

When I woke up the next morning—rather, after I decided to get out of bed (I was so excited I hardly slept.)—I went about my usual routine and got ready to go to the studio. I decided to take the bus today because that would give me more time to think instead of having to concentrate on driving. My mind filled with thoughts like _what am I going to sing?...what am I going to wear?..._but then I stopped my giddy thinking when a serious question popped into my head, _how are my friends going to react?_

Ever since Tawni convinced me to sing _Me, Myself and Time_ on _So Random!_ I haven't been at all afraid for other people to hear me sing. In fact, I really enjoy it. Since that day, it's become almost a daily ritual of mine to sit in my dressing room or the prop house and just pick at my guitar. The problem is, I had a few instances where I got so caught up in my new songs that I was completely unfocused for the rest of the day. One time it was so bad that I completely forgot to go over my lines before the show! I ended up improvising part of the _Sicky Vicky_ sketch; it didn't end as well as I had hoped. Consequently, Marshal made a new rule: if he catches me playing music the day of the show, he'll take me out of my sketches and have Tawni play my part! Can you imagine if Tawni had to play me in the _Check It Out Girls_ sketch? She'd be playing double! The worst part is that she'd actually enjoy it! Knowing Tawni, she wouldn't see it as a problem; she'd just _think _it gave her double screen time...You know I'm right.

The bottom line is that I can already answer my own question. If I walk into the studio today and announce that I am going to sing at the Tween Choice Awards this Saturday, my cast would shun me; Marshal would throw a fit; and I'd end up feeling sorry, like I always do, and I'd give in to them without even considering my dreams.

I know when I came here two years ago, my dream was to be on _So Random!_, but dreams change. I got my dream, and here I am, making people around the world laugh, doing something I love, and being with friends. The fact is that it truly is a dream come true, and now I have a new dream: to earn a different kind of fame through my music.

This awards show could be my real chance! And I just know that the second I tell my friends about it they'll hate me. Unfortunately, their hate just gives me mixed feelings. You see, the reason why they wouldn't want me to do it is because they know I'm good. (I don't mean that in a conceited way like a certain three-named jerk, who shall not be named, would say it.) They're afraid that if I continue to get caught up in my music then I wouldn't have time for the show; then, slowly but surely, I wouldn't have time for them. They haven't actually told me that in words, but I can see it in their faces every time I play something. Why do I have to have such good friends?

I just...don't know what to do. Sometimes I feel like no matter how much I do for my cast mates, it just isn't good enough. It's like they don't really care about my dreams even when I'm always boosting them up to reach theirs. When did my life get less important than theirs? (Tawni doesn't apply to that statement.)

Okay. I think I just made up my mind. I won't tell them.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I still do not own Sonny With a Chance.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

So here I am, about to walk into the studio and pretend like it's just another day. How on earth am I suppose to focus on the show when all I can think about is not letting my secret slip? The Tween Choice Awards is only three days away, meaning that today is Wednesday...Waffle Wednesday to be exact. So now I just have to survive the next few days while I choose a song, rehearse, pick out the perfect outfit, and call about details without anyone noticing. Oh boy.

As I get closer to the prop house, my tension starts to ease. I can hear the usual—Nico and Grady arguing over which video game to play; Zora yelling at them to "Shut It!"; and Tawni complaining that her face on the cover of _Tween Weekly_ needs to be bigger. Needless to say, I think her head's big enough.

Maybe this won't be as hard as I thought.

I walked into the room to be greeted with two friendly "Hey Sonny"s and two extra friendly "Happy Waffle Wednesday!"s.

"Hey guys," I responded. "What's up?"

"I just won a Tween Choice Award for best female actress!" yelled Tawni as she flaunted the magazine cover in front of my face.

"You didn't _win_, Tawni, you were just nominated," Nico corrected, clearly irritated, "and so were you, Sonny. Congrats!"

Oh no! If Tawni's up for an award that means that she has to be _at _the Tween Choice Awards! This just got _way_ more complicated...wait a second...did Nico just say I was nominated for _**best **__female actress_?

"What! Was I really nominated?" I asked, completely stunned.

"Of course, we wouldn't lie to you, Sonny. Well, Tawni might." Zora added after giving it a second thought.

Great, now I feel even more guilty about not telling them. Just what I need. On the bright side, I got nominated for an award!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Believe it or not, I still don't own Sonny With a Chance!**_

_**Hi, I just realized how short my chapters are. Please cut me some slack; this is my first time after all. Thanks for reading. Please review:)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

The day at the studio started out great, obviously. After all the excitement died down a little, we all decided to go to the cafeteria to enjoy Waffle Wednesday before Marshal started rehearsals. Nico and Grady decided to play leapfrog on the way there, but things got ugly when Mr. Condor showed up.

"Mr. Harris, Mr. Mitchell, I don't want any fooling around! This is a hallway, my hallway! Treat it with as much respect as you would treat me, because I can fire you!"

His threat was followed by some very nervous "Yes, Sir"s from the two of them. Then it was followed by something unexpected.

"The real reason why I'm here is to congratulate Sonny and Terry..."

"It's Tawni," we all interrupted.

"Whatever. I wanted to congratulate you two on being nominated for a Tween Choice Award. This is the first time in history that all four nominees are from Condor Studios. So, that means that I expect _everyone_ to be there supporting the studio. Got it, leapfroggers?"

We all shook our heads frantically while he walked away.

Great! Now not only is Tawni going to be there, but now the entire studio is going to be there! Is keeping a secret normally this hard?

As we made our way into the cafeteria, I couldn't help but notice a certain someone gazing at me from across the room. I won't say his name, but let's just say that the last time there was a Tween Choice Awards, he broke my heart. Why was he staring at me though? I thought after I yelled at him for being so selfish he'd never want to talk to me again. Now, it feels like every time I see his gorgeous blue eyes stari...What are you saying Sonny? You broke up with him, remember?

Anyway, I'll just ignore him like the rest of my cast. So we all went and got our delicious waffles and sat down at our table to eat. I sat with my back toward the heartbreaker, and tried to listen to Nico and Grady's random conversation. To be honest it wasn't really that important so I ended up zoning out after the first minute or so. I mostly was zoning out because I was still trying to decide what song I was going to sing on Saturday. I knew I had to choose it today because I was going to need the other days to rehearse. I was making a mental list. I wanted to perform something that made people really pumped up but still not too difficult for me to make perfect in just three days. So I narrowed it down to a few songs: _Gonna Get Caught, Here We Go Again,_ and_ Remember December_. It was a dead tie.

"Sonny. Sonny!"

"What!" they broke me out of my trance.

"What's up with you?" said Tawni. "You totally just spaced out."

Uh oh. Think fast Sonny! "Oh, sorry, I...uh...was just thinking about something." Stupid me! Why did I have to add "_about something_"? Everyone knows that's just a hook to get people ask "What kind of something?"! Oh no, here it comes...

"What kind of something?" Darn Grady! Why'd ya have to say it?

"Oh, uh...just some things about the award show. I guess being nominated for best female actress has my head spinning a little." Nice save, if I may say so myself.

"Speaking of which, who are the other two girls up against you?"

Wow, I hadn't thought of that. I'm glad Nico brought it up. "I don't know; maybe we should ask Mr. Condor."

Just as I said that, the girls at the _Mackenzie Falls_ table stood up and strutted over to our table.

"No need to go to the boss. We're right here," Chastity announced a little too full of herself. "I can see this little competition should be interesting: two Randoms against two Mac Falls."

Thankfully, Tawni corrected her. "Actually, we're all against each other, in case you forgot, there's only _one_ award."

"We know, we were just trying to make it seem like a team effort so that when the two of you lose, you wouldn't feel so alone. Just trying to be good friends here and soften the blow!" Man! Chastity is just as full of herself as Chad is! "Good luck!" Then they walked out of the cafeteria followed by the other three guys. I noticed that Chad seemed to linger behind a little bit, almost as if he didn't want to leave. Oh well, it was probably nothing. There's no way Chad still has feelings for me, and I most certainly _do not want him back!_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: You guessed it; I still don't own Sonny With a Chance!_**

**_Hey! Thanks for reading. Reviews are much appreciated, and I want to send a special thanks to my first reviewer _**iStemiFan1. **_Thanks:)_**

**_For the record, I actually combined chapters 4 & 5 into this chapter to hopefully make it longer. I've actually already written through the next chapter, so until then, the chapters will be just as short. I really need some ideas on how to continue (i.e. What happens between Sonny and Chad; if any of her friends should find out; etc...). Need advice!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

After waffles, we went straight to work. We were practicing the _Check It Out Girls_ sketch, the _Dolphin Boy_ sketch, and the_ Annoying Girl _sketch. They were all tons of fun. The best part is that I didn't lose my focus once! I am so proud of myself.

We rehearsed til lunchtime, and then went out to take a break. I just grabbed a sandwich, ate it quickly, and went back to my dressing room. I was looking for my sheet music for the three songs. When I found them, I took a good, long look at them and couldn't help but think that picking one would be a whole lot easier if I had someone's advice; but I don't, so I'm stuck with making the decision myself.

I looked them each over carefully before I realized that _Remember December _and _Gonna Get Caught _were inspired by Chad. I didn't want him finding out about that so I ended up deciding on _Here We Go Again_. Even that can be interpreted that I still have feelings for him, but in this case, I really didn't write it about him. Actually, I wrote it about a year before we started dating. Either way, I probably would have chosen that one anyway. I love it, and it kind of has a different sound than people are used to hearing from me.

With that decision finally made, I picked up my phone to call the Tween Choice Awards' coordinator. I just needed to run by her my plan and ask a few basic questions; but before I could, Tawni walked in and made herself comfy in front of her beloved mirror. Typical Tawni.

So I quickly shoved my sheet music back in the drawer and acted like I was just fixing my hair. She didn't buy it.

"What did you just put in your drawer?"

"Nothing," I said, trying to play it cool. "Why would you think I am hiding something?" Uh oh, my voice just got all high pitched which means she knows I'm lying...

"I never said you were _hiding_ something, but obviously you are since you're denying it, and your voice just got squeaky. Spill."

What do I do?

* * *

><p>I don't think I can do this; I'm not a good liar. And for Pete's sake I have to share a room with this girl! How is she not suppose to find out eventually?<p>

"It's nothing Tawni."

"What kind of nothing?" Wow, that's coming up a lot today.

"The kind of nothing that's none of your business."

"Oh..."

She seems to be thinking... "Don't even think about it Tawni!"

"Too late!" She ran behind me, knocking me out of my chair and onto the floor as she reached for the drawer! Then I grabbed her ankle causing her to fall down with me. The next few minutes were a blur. Then, someone came in the room.

"Sup, Randoms?" Chad walked in. More to the point, Chad walked in and saw me sitting on Tawni pinning her arms down while she made some feeble attempts to kick me.

"Whoa! What the heck are you two doing?"

We both turned towards him, despite our awkward situation, "We could ask you the same thing."

"Yeah," Tawni agreed.

"I just came to congratulate you both on being nominated for best female actress. I know Chastity and what's-her-face weren't so nice earlier and I just wanted to give you proper congratulations."

"Oh. Thanks," I said, slightly shocked.

"So...what's going on here?"

"Sonny's hiding something in that drawer!"

"No I'm not!" I practically yelled.

"If you're not hiding something then why are you sitting on me?"

Dang it, that's a good point. I quickly got off.

"Thank you," she said with a sarcastic smirk.

"So, are you hiding something in there?" Chad asked.

How can I lie to those deep blue eyes, and that heartwarming smile, and the way he looks in his uniform? Aaahhhh, I think I might melt.

"Well, if you must know, yes," I replied calmly after hearing genuine concern in his voice.

"Oh. Can you tell me what it is?" Why does he suddenly get so irresistible when he interrogates me? It's been almost four months since I broke up with him; ever since then he's been everything he never was. He's been truly concerned about me; he's been there when his friends needed someone to talk to; he hasn't made fun of my friends; he hasn't acted like he's king of the world; he's almost become a, dare I say it...gentleman; and above all, he hasn't once begged for my forgiveness like as if he deserved it. I know he can't really be changing because of me, but I have the strangest feeling that he truly is changing for good.

Can I say something? Don't think it's too weird or anything, but, I still lo–like Chad. When we were dating, I felt so comfortable around him. The only thing I didn't like about him was that he seemed to change his whole attitude toward me when he knew someone else was going to see him. In other words, his reputation was more important than how he treated me. Now it's just the opposite: he act's like the most thoughtful and caring person in the world around everyone, but around me, it seems like he feels self-conscious that he's changing for the better, so then he tries to act like the normal Chad around me.

I just wish he wouldn't be so complicated. To tell the truth, if he were to ask me to forgive him and take him back now, I probably would fall into his arms and never let him go again.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: And yet, I still don't own Sonny With a Chance:(**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

_Flashback:_

"_So, are you hiding something in there?"—Chad_

"_Well, if you must know, yes."—Me_

"_Oh. Can you tell me what it is?"—Chad_

* * *

><p>Okay, back to reality.<p>

"Uh...Sorry, Chad; I wish I could, but I don't think I can," I finally choked out unsurely.

"Sure! Give him a polite answer while you attack me to the ground when I ask!" Whoops! I completely forgot that Tawni is still here. I was too busy thinking about the most amazing guy in the world who is standing right in front of me.

"Sorry," was my guilty reply.

"Well you should be. Now back to the real issue: what's in the drawer?"

What do I do? Do I lie? Do I tell her the truth? Do I tell him the truth? Are they the only ones who can hear, or is a small fourteen-year-old hiding in the vents eavesdropping? HELP!

"Well...uhhhh..."

"Sonny, if you really don't want to tell us that's fine; or...if you just want me to leave I totally understand." Ugghhhh! My suspicions were right! He has changed! Darn it Chad, why do have to be so amazing now?

Tawni just looked back and forth between us. I hope she's not noticing how I'm at a loss of words around him.

Finally finding some courage—and words, after breaking my gaze away from Chad—"Look, nothing against either of you, it's just something I can't tell you about. So can we please drop it?" I received positive, yet slightly disappointed nods from both of them.

"Alright, so I'll see ya later," Chad stated as he left our dressing room.

The door gently shut, and without missing a beat, Tawni turned to me and said "Okay, he's gone. So what's in the drawer?"

"Tawni, in case you forgot, I wasn't letting you see it before Chad came in. So him leaving isn't going to change my decision to not tell you what it is."

"Ugh, fine. I'll figure it out sooner than later anyway. If what's in that drawer is that important, then eventually you're gonna have to open it; and, if I play my cards right, I'll uncover your little secret."

I stared blankly at Tawni for a few moments trying to process what she said without getting distracted by the fact that she's making it sound like I'm covering up a murder or something.

"Whatever Tawni," I said shaking myself out of those random thoughts.

She left, and I was alone. I went back to the drawer and pulled out my music again remembering that I was about to call the Tween Choice Awards people about details. Still being a little self-conscious about someone watching me, *_cough_* Zora, I quickly checked the vents and went behind my curtain.

The call didn't take long, and I found out I'd be performing right in the middle of the show! With all those details set and my song chosen, all I had left to do was pick out my outfit and rehearse my song. Easy, right?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reader's input will be much appreciated. This is all I've written so far. I'm sure I'll figure something out, but it might be easier with some advice. Thanks:)<em>**


	6. author's note

**I am soooo sorry I haven't updated recently at all. I don't want to tell you my life's story, but mostly what's been keeping me away is school. I had to write a speech using 10 slides that I had to make. It took all my time away. Right now I also have other stuff going on so I still haven't written anything, but I am thinking about having Dakota find out in the next chapter...hmmm...let me know what you think. I'll update when I can but don't plan on it being regularly. Thanx :)**

–**CC–**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Again, sorry it took so long to update. I am still a little stuck on how I want to continue, so any ideas and constructive criticism are welcomed. :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**_

_**P.S. I am completely making up this entire chapter as I go along. Seriously! I know the steps for good writing are **_**plan, write, rewrite, edit, _but I am totally disregarding the first step! S_**_**o if any of my lovely readers are either insane enough or like me enough to give me a good review on this chapter, I guarantee that I'll be suprised, hysterical, and eternally grateful! :)**_

_**-CC-**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**The Next Day: Thursday**

My alarm went off way too early for my liking. I hardly slept last night because I had to explain everything to my overly excited mother over the phone. She's in Wisconsin for like the third time this month and apparently still doesn't understand the time difference. **_(A/N: No, I did not do proper research on the time zones, but theoretically it should be later in Wisconsin; so just assume that Connie called at a reasonable hour for herself.) _**She woke me up at like 4:00 AM and wouldn't stop asking questions long enough for me to tell her to SHUT UP AND LET ME SLEEP! Sorry, I'm cranky when I'm tired.

Anyway, trying to sleep again was pretty much pointless since I had to leave for rehearsals an hour after I got off the phone. Getting ready for the day was a monotonous routine as I lazily walked around my apartment eating, showering, and dressing. I was basically dead to the world.

What finally brought me back to reality was the sound of my phone _Mooing_. _**(A/N: I love onomatopoeias!)**_

"Hello?"

"Hello, Miss Munroe, I'm just calling to let you know that you've been scheduled to have open studio time at 6:30 tonight to begin stage rehearsals for your performance this Saturday. Your backup band will meet you at the Studio 10 performance stage, and you can talk to them to arrage any further rehearsals."

"Really! Thank you; I'll be there! Bye."

"Goodbye, Miss Munroe."

Eeeeeeppppppp! My first rehearsals! I'm so excited! And nervous...I'm the nervous kind of excited!

Okay, what do I still have to do? I need to pick out my outfit, I need to finish the sheet music for the band, I need to be at rehearsals with the band, I need to rehearse alone, I need to rehearse this week's show, I need to finish helping Tawni with the new sketch, I need to make sure my friends don't find out, I need to...I need to slow down and take a breath is what I need to do! Jeez, I even ramble in my head.

* * *

><p>I took the bus again today because I thought I was going to fall asleep. Yes, the adrenaline rush I got with the phone call wore off. So now I'm back to my dead to the world state.<p>

When I got to the studio, I felt like I was being attacked. It's like they knew I was feeling crappy and took the initiative to give me a proper headache. Sorry, I'm still cranky.

Tawni was the first to pounce on me. "Sonny! I came up with a brilliant idea for that sketch we were working on! Mostly, I just made some changes that involved our characters." Que Tawni's excited grin.

"So in other words there's more of you and less of me?"

"Yup, pretty much!" And with that she skipped away leaving me in the prop house.

Then, Zora literally pounced on me!

"Aaaahhhhh! Zora! What the...!"

"Don't argue! Defend yourself! Marshal's letting me join in on the _Granny Slam!_ sketch this week. Nico and Grady don't know yet so I want to suprise them when they come in."

I looked at her like she had lobsters coming out of her ears _**(A/N: I think that's from **A Christmas Story**. Not sure.) **_"...Then why are you attacking _me_! I'm not even in the sketch!"

"Because, Sonny, you should know by now that my main goals in life are to A) wreak havoc on _Mackenzie Falls_, B) squeeze into the smallest places I possibly can, and C) bother Nico and Grady." Like as if it were the most obvious and heartwarming thing in the world.

"...I still don't see what that has to do with you jumping on me?"

"Oh, well, you were just the first one to walk in here so I thought I'd practice."

Really. Does it get any weirder than that?

"Code pink! Code Pink! We repeat, CODE PINK!"

...Yeah, apparently it does. I know, you're probably wondering why Nico and Grady are running into the prop house yelling a random color. That's because we made up a color code system for emergencies. Code pink, well, let's just say that's the last thing I wanted to deal with today. It's the emergency code for when we find out that Dakota's spending the entire day at the studio. I know right, it's like everyone's holding a contest to see who can get me to explode first!

"Hello Randoms. Where's Blondie?"

Apparently, our color code works because Tawni entered the room out of breath clearly trying to make it here before Dakota got mad. "Hi...Dakota! So...nice...to see you...today..."

"SIT!"

She rushed over to the couch with the rest of us and we sat quietly awaiting our inevitable torture. Zora was the only one who didn't look like a little kid who just got caught stealing cookies. All she did was stand next to us glaring at Dakota with a look on her face like as if she was a vicious carnivor just waiting for the right moment to attack her prey. Oh how I wish she would.

"My daddy dropped me off here at the studio today. He had an important meeting to go to, and I was going to get to stay home with my nanny. Well, my nanny came down with a terrible cold an..."

"Gee, what a coincidence!"

"Silence, Shorty!"

"Look who's talking, three foot giant!"

With each insult, Dakota and Zora stepped closer to each other and were now head to head and both breathing heavily. This can't be good. Normally this would be the time I'd step in and stop them from killing each other, but right now I'm so sleep deprived, the idea of Zora finally killing Dakota is actually sounding pretty reasonable.

They wordlessly stared at each other for a few seconds like as if they were waiting for something. Then they simultaniously got confused faces and turned to look at me. Why?

"Uh, Sonny," Zora said confusing me even more. I gave them a really bored and confused look which made Dakota pipe in...

"Isn't this usually the part where you jump between us and offer a healthier way to solve our problems?"

With that, everyone stared at me and nodded in agreement. Wow, I guess this really is becoming a routine huh?

"Oh, yeah, right," I responded half-heartedly as I yawned. "Ya know...just do what you want; I'm too tired to care."

Now it was their turn to look at me like I had lobsters coming out of my ears. Dakota and Zora shared a glance and took a step apart before they turned back to me.

"Uh, are you okay, Sonny?" Zora sounded concerned.

"Yeah, what happened to sunshiny Sonny who wants to spread her rays of sunshine on everybody?"

Now I'm just annoyed. Dakota saying that would've gotten on my nerves anyway, but when you subtract the necessary eight hours of sleep, and the power to keep even a forced smile on my face, you get a ticked off Sonny who doesn't care how she talks to her boss's daughter. That's some dangerous stuff.

"That Sonny was left in my bed to sleep, which is something I didn't get any of last night between having a late night rehearsal, getting stuck in traffic til midnight, getting home to a project that I stayed up til 2:00 working on, and having a mother who calls at 4:00 in the morning and won't shut up long enough to tell her that there's a time difference between here and Wisconsin!

Weren't expecting that from sunshiny Sonny were ya Dakota? Apparently, neither were my castmates.

"Whoa," was all they had to say besides for trying to subtly back away from me.

"Yeah, even I actually feel some sympathy, which is why I'm going to be nice to you Munroe. As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," she shot an evil glance and Zora, "my daddy dropped me off here, alone; and, for some strange reason, he doesn't trust me to be by myself all day. So, Daddy told me to get one of you chuckleheads to be my chaperone for the day, and, in return, you get the day off!"

At a time like this, the phrase "day off" would be music to my ears; but when the price of it is babysitting Dakota for the rest of the day, it turns into a punishment, not a reward. That's why my theory of the world ganging up on me today was confirmed when she said this...

"So that's why I'm picking you, Sonny!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ha! That was fun! Maybe I should improvise my chapters more often! I really am serious about that, I just kept writing to see where it took me. This even ended up being my longest chapter! Plus, I was able to set Dakota and Sonny up for some alone time, which is the one thing I had actually decided I wanted. Funny how things worked out without me even trying! :D<em>**

**_Now I more than anything want your reviews to tell me if this was good or not. Please don't be shy, I don't care if you write a paragraph or just put a smiley face, I'm thankful for anything. :) And don't forget about some ideas, please!_**

**_I don't know when I'll update again, but I promise I'll be more motivated with reviews! (In case you haven't gotten my drift, I really want you to review.) Thanx :)_**

**_-CC-_**


	8. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot._**

**_I just wanted to let y'all know that Demi has officially retired from SWAC. :( I'm sad to see her leave, but I'm really pround of her for putting her health before her job. She's a strong person who has her priorities straight, which is something that can't be said for a lot of people in Hollywood. She's an extremely talented singer and actress, so I know we will be seeing a lot more of her in the future._**

**_Disney is making _**_So Random! **its own show now! So now we get to watch it as a real series!**__** It has all the same people, including Sterling but excluding Demi; so it will be like the Halloween and Chrismas Specials! I hope I'm explaining myself right, but a lot of you might have already known that anyway. :)**_

_**So here's my next chapter. I got the idea for my first line from one of my reviewers. ;) You know who you are. Hope y'all like it!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Uuggghhhh! Why'd she have to pick me? Now I'm going to have to spend the whole day following Daddy's Little Angel around.

There's only one bright side to this, and that's the fact that I won't be around my cast long enough for them to get suspicious about this weekend. Then again, the con to that is the fact that Dakota's going to start getting suspicious, which is about ten times worse!

I really need time to just figure this out. _So Random!_ rehearsals are from 10:00 AM–5:00 PM. I _need_ to be at Studio 10 by 6:30. As long as Mr. Condor is back to pick up Dakota by then I'll be fine.

"Dakota what time is your dad coming to pick you up?"

"I dunno. Five-thirtyish. But I wouldn't worry about that too much if I were you; _Mackenzie Falls_ is having a late rehearsal today, so you'll be staying with me til at least 7:00."

"Seven! Dakota, I have somewhere I'm scheduled to be at 6:30!"

"Well reschedule then. In case you forgot, my daddy, your boss!"

"But Dakota I..."

"I don't wanna hear it! Whatever it is can wait! So until _Mackenzie Falls_ is done filming for today, consider your little appointment, cancelled. And if you disobey me, you can also consider your show, cancelled!"

**2 Hours Later: Lunch**

"Munroe, go get me my lobster."

Two hours down, seven to go. I'm so tired. So far I've listened to her morning tantrum, afternoon tantrum, and her complaining how hungry she is. This. Is. Torture.

I can't believe Dakota's going to make me miss the one thing I have to look forward to. What's worse is that over the last two hours I haven't been able to think of a single thing that could possibly get me to rehearsals on time. As long as Chad's here filming _Mackenzie Falls_ I'm...That's it! Chad! All I have to do is convince Chad to finish rehearsals before 6:30! Why didn't I think of it before?

"Hey Dakota, what do ya say we go see Chad rehearse?" I hope that was subtle enough.

"Okay." I guess it was. She may be evil, but she's still only eleven years old.

_"Chloe, we can't be together anymore. The hate between our families is tearing us apart."_

_"But Mackenzie..."_

_"Shh. I know this isn't the goodbye we wanted, but we can't go on like this."_

_"But you said destiny wanted us together."_

_"It did, but fate's wants us apart. Goodbye my love. I won't ever forget you."_

_"Goodbye...Mackenzie."_

"And...cut! Great rehearsal, we'll pick this up after lunch," said the director before everyone headed to the commissionary.

Strangely enough, Chad headed straight toward his dressing room while Dakota started talking to Chastity and Portlyn. Well, I guess I can use this to my advantage.

I was following Chad to his dressing room, but apparently he hasn't noticed me yet. The last time I visited Chad in his dressing room we were still a couple. Now, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little nervous about seeing him alone. The little voice in my head that keeps telling me to love him again always gets louder when I'm around him. Even if I told him I wanted to start over, he probably wouldn't forgive me for giving up on our relationship last time. I just wish I knew how he felt.

_Knock knock knock. **(A/N: Still love those onomatopoeias!)**_

Deep breaths Sonny; it's just a simple question.

"Hey...Sonny. What are you doing here?" You can feel the awkwardness.

"I...uh...actually have a big favor to ask. It's really important, and I kinda need you to do something for me."

"Uh, sure, okay." He let me inside and gently shut the door. Is it just me, or does he seem nervous about something. Huh, I thought I was the one who was suppose to be nervous about seeing him. Well, here goes nothing.

"Ya see, um, Mr. Condor dropped Dakota off here today, and she chose me to be her 'chaperone.'"

"You mean servent?"

"Ya, pretty much." I followed Chad over to his couch and we sat beside each other.

He nodded his head understandingly before I went on. "Anyway, I have somewhere I _really_ need to be at 6:30, but Dakota is _very_ adament on staying here til your_ Mackenzie Falls_ rehearsals are over at 7:00, which means that I'm going to miss my...appointment, because she's forcing me to stay here, babysitting."

He looked at me questioningly, "So...I'm guessing you want _me_ to babysit that brat instead?" Not fully understanding.

"No, I'm not that mean," I said letting out a small chuckle, and I swear I saw Chad grin when I did. "I was actually, kinda hoping, you might be able to, cut your rehearsals down, a little, possibly?" I asked giving him a very nervous grin.

He gave me a sceptical look and raised one eyebrow like as if he was processing what I was saying and considering it at the same time.

He took a deep breath before he said "Well, I guess I could see what I can do," at this, I smiled! "but, you first have to tell me where you're going."

Great, looks like I don't have much of a choice now.

I let out a long sigh, "Look, if I tell you, are you sure you'll be able to cut your rehearsals down enough so I can be there on time?" I had to be sure.

"Yes, I'll cut them back to 5:30. That leaves you an hour, but only if you tell me." His sly grin made my heart skip.

"Okay, but _you_ have to promise not to tell anyone, especially my friends."

"You can trust me, Sonny; I promise not to tell." Awww! I know I can trust him.

I sigh again, "Ya know how the Tween Choice Awards is this Saturday?" He nods to show he's following so far. "Well, they asked me to perform one of my songs during the show, and I have to meet my backup band at Studio 10 for our first rehearsal."

"What! Sonny that's fantastic! Wait...why don't you want to tell anyone?"

"Because...my friends...it's just...I'm afraid that..."

"...People know you're good, and your friends are afraid you'll leave _So Random!_ for music?" Wow, I didn't know Chad knew me so well.

"...Yeah," I answered quietly, not even sure he heard it.

"...Would you?" Was that sadness I heard?

"...I don't know anymore, Chad. I always loved music more than anything, even when I was afraid to perform in front of people. It was always just something that made me feel better no matter what. I mean...when I was feeling sad or happy, I'd sit in my room and play music, not start cracking jokes."

"..."

"...I love being on _So Random!_, but I don't see why I couldn't do both. I know at times it might get crazy, but they're both important to me, and I don't know how I could choose between one or the other."

"Well, I honestly don't know what to say to that. I think it's your decision; but if your friends are really friends they'll support you no matter what." Whoa. Chad is...wow. I really didn't see that coming.

"That's what scares me the most: finding out they're not true friends."

"I think they are, Sonny; but keep in mind that either way, the reason they wouldn't want you to leave is because they care about you. If it makes you feel better though, I promise to support you whatever you decide."

I smiled at him, "Yeah, it does make me feel better." Now it's his turn to smile. "So does this mean you'll help me by changing your rehearsal?"

"I already promised I would, Sonny. If you need anything else just let me know."

We stood up and I felt myself getting lost in his eyes. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was lost in mine too.

"Thanks, Chad; it really means a lot," I said as we hugged. I couldn't help but feel sparks all through my body when he wrapped his arms around me. I felt so safe. I knew I could trust him more than I've ever been able to before. It's like he's a whole new person...in a good way. I just had a real conversation with him, and I've never felt my feelings for him grow as strong as they are now. I just wish he would feel the same way.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope that was better than the last chapter. I wasn't sure about bringing Chad into this, but I think it worked out well. I apologize for the ending; I really am a romantic at heart, but I don't think I'm very good about writing about it.<em>**

**_This story is really taking unexpected turns even for me! I was originally going to try to make it so Dakota found out in this chapter, but when I was writing, I discovered this amazing opportunity for a Chad/Sonny moment and couldn't let it slip by! I just hope I figure out how to work from there. I do have a couple of ideas up my sleeve though. ;)_**

**_Just so you know, I didn't really plan on there being much romance in my story, but I've been adding more in there, as you can see. Sorry if you don't like it. Let me know you're opinions through reviews. :)_**

**I LOVE REVIEWS! :D**


	9. author's note 2

**Hi, I know you probably hate me for making you think there was a new chapter up. Sorry!**

**I just kinda felt like I needed to let y'all know that I haven't and won't abandon this story, but I've just been busy the past couple weeks writing my final speech for my public speaking class (so much fun...not), and studying for my SAT that I'll be taking on May 7. Until that's out of the way, I probably won't update. If anyone else is taking the SATs, I wish you luck! :D**

–**CC–**


	10. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance...I only own the plot...I don't own any characters...blah, blah, blah. (How many ways can we authors phrase that?)**_

_**Hey, so sorry about not updating. I just finished my last speech class! Whoopy! Yeah if y'all knew me personally, you'd think I was nuts for taking a college speech class when I'm only in high school! So, not to sound conceited or anything, but I guess I'm pretty smart. :) As an example of my smartness, I can tell you that out of all the speeches I've done, the lowest score I got was a 91! Pretty cool huh?**_

_**So anyway, enough bragging about my elevated IQ. (Ha ha! Don't worry guys, I'm really just having some fun and messing with you. It's all true, but I swear I am NOT a bigheaded genius!) Besides, most of you probably skip over the author's notes like someone I know *cough* me.**_

_**I hope you like this chapter. It may not be that good; I'm still kinda stressing about my SATs in 3 days! Someone save me! :[**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

I walked back to the cafeteria after my conversation with Chad. He really made me feel a lot better. I'm still not totally sure if I should tell my cast yet; I think I might at least wait til after tonight's rehearsal with the band.

Well I guess you're wondering where Dakota is. When I was talking to Chad she left with Portlyn and Chastity into the cafeteria. So on the bright side, I got like 20 minutes of peace and quiet away from her! Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, and that end just happens to be the cafeteria, which is where I am as of...now.

"Sonny, over here!"

"Yes, Dakota?"

"I've been waiting twenty minutes for you! Now go get me some fro-yo!"

"Well, why didn't you just have Portlyn or someone else get it?" Can't wait for the answer...

"Because they're important people. Duh. I can't have someone as amazing as them be seen getting me fro-yo!" I had to ask.

"But you alway's have Chad waiting on you hand and foot! How is that any different?"

"Because, Chad Dylan Cooper has to learn to deal with that kind of stuff, and he knows it. If we're gonna get married someday, he has to learn what makes me happy and what doesn't; and right now, I'm not very happy. Ya wanna know why? Because I _still _don't have any fro-yo!"

Aside from trying to stifle my laughter after she thought that she'd actually become Mrs. Chad Dylan Cooper, the only thing I have to say to that is Jeez! Just four and a half more hours til I get her off my back! I just hope I can make it that long while resisting the temptation to wring her neck!

"Here you go Dakota. Anything else?"

"Uh, yeah! You forgot my spoon! What kind of person forgets a spoon?"...

**A few hours later: 4:30**

This is the worst day ever: no sleep, babysitting, being attacked by my cast, missing rehearsals for Dakota, keeping a secret, and stressing out over the rehearsal! I just want to make it through the day without passing out!

The good points of my day you may ask: talking to Chad, psyching myself out for 6:30, and...that's pretty much it.

"Sonny! Do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah, it's 4:30. What's your point?" Why is she so mad? She randomly freaked out out of nowhere!

"Uh, hello! _Mackenzie Falls _starts rehearsals _now_! If you didn't want to make me mad, you should've already taken me there! Now let's go!"

I sigh heavily for the umpteenth time today, and unwillingly allow Dakota to drag me over to the _Mac Falls_ set.

I guess Chad was expecting us because he had two chairs set out for us. Huh, I guess that can go on my "Chad being nice" list. (Don't worry, it's just a mental list. I'm not crazy or anything.)

Dakota and I sat there for almost an hour watching Chad rehearse. Usually he's really professional during filming and rehearsals, but he seemed kind of distracted today. It might have been because his boss's daughter was here, or maybe (hopefully) it was because I was here. He kept glancing over my way, but whenever he caught my eye, he'd cover it up by waving at Dakota. I guess even if he isn't paying attention to me like I secretly hope, I am still really thankful for what he's doing for me by ending rehearsals early. It's nice to now that someone actually cares about me; I just never thought I'd get to say that about Chad ever again! Like I said, I guess he really is changing *insert dreamy sigh here...again.*

"Yo, Munroe! Snap out of it will ya!" Dakota snapped her fingers in front of my face and successfully woke me from my daydream.

"My daddy's gonna be here any minute, and I need you to distract him for the next hour and a half while I stay here and watch Chad."

"Uh, actually, Dakota, they're just finishing up for the day," I said trying my hardest to hold back a smile that really wanted to breakthrough.

"Wait, why? They weren't suppose to finish til seven!"

"Well...you know...Chad probably decided to end rehearsals early," I grinned sheepishly. _**(A/N: That seems to be a favorite adverb among fanfic authors.)**_

"Ugh! Fine. At least I don't have to stall my dad for the next hour and a half." Yes! It worked! She doesn't suspect a thing!

"Alright, well we should head back to the prop house before your dad finds out you've been here all day."

"Fine, just let me say goodbye to Chad first," she said with a sickeningly sweet smile on her face as she skipped over to Chad.

When Dakota finished praising him, she started heading back to the prop house. Just when she was out of sight, I quickly ran over to Chad and gave him a huge hug. I think he probably had a heart attack, but it was totally worth it.

"Thank you." I whispered in his ear.

"No problem, Sonny. If you need anything else just let me know. Have fun tonight." He smiled at me as I walked away.

Halfway out the door I turned around to wave only to see him staring after me before he shouted "Good luck!"

"Thanks!" I yelled back and smiled flirtatiously as I left. I hope that gives him a little hint because, for now, that's all I can fully bring myself to do. I guess something inside of me is saying not to let my guard down; but I think I'm braking down that wall anyway.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey, so I've been reading some other fanfics, and at the ending author's note they keep asking their readers to click on the <span>green<span> review button. Now, help me out here. Is it my computer, or am I color blind? 'cause I swear the review button is blue! Someone tell me! Is it me or the other authors that are delusional? I'm really freaking out here! I need answers!...and reviews; so no matter the color, don't forget to push it. ;)_**

**But seriously, BLUE or GREEN, which is it?**


End file.
